


"We are family"

by foramomentonly



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Background Malex, Echo - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Michael Guerin Week 2020, Roap trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foramomentonly/pseuds/foramomentonly
Summary: Michael Guerin Week, Day 4: “We Are Family” Drabble
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	"We are family"

"This is a bad idea," Max mutters for maybe the seventh time in ten minutes. His coffee, a latte that he ordered and then immediately dismissed as "gussied-up milk," sits cold on the low table before him.

Michael grins into his dark roast.

"So why'd you come?" he asks.

"We are a _family_ ," Max answers sternly. "We protect each other."

"You think I'm in danger from Liz Ortecho?" Michael scoffs. "Remember how I can move shit with my brain?"

Max shakes his head.

"You're in a _really_ good place, Michael. When we're all gone, I don't want Liz messing that up by roping you into some sketchy science experiment." He glares at his coffee as though it were a mortal enemy and adds darkly, "Or turning you into one."

"Uh-huh. So did you change your belt buckle three times for the _danger_?"

Michael grins and Max glowers.

"Look," Michael says, setting his mug on the table and sitting forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. "I appreciate your concern, and I get it. I'm not exactly Ortecho's biggest fan right now, either. But we _are_ a family, and, speaking from experience, family doesn't just drop you cuz you do something really, _really_ stupid."

A small, lopsided smile tugs at Max's lips, and Michael returns it in kind, rising from his seat when he sees Liz power through the door of the cafe, equal parts anxious and determined.

"I'll see you back at the hotel," he says, clapping Max on the shoulder as Max turns and catches sight of Liz. "I'm meeting Alex for lunch."

"Wait, you're not staying? Liz-"

"I'm sure I'll see her around," Michael says with wink. "Good luck, brother."


End file.
